onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-25657549-20150812215402/@comment-194.153.110.6-20150905132006
Greenn06 a écrit : Ace n'aurait pas été moins fort que Sabo après les 2 ans. Ace et Sabo (les Senpai) étaient beaucoup plus fort que luffy. Dans le flash back il est bien dit noir sur blanc que Ace à plus de victoires (à des combats singuliers) contre Sabo même si ce n'est qu'une légère avance, ça n'en reste pas moins une. Donc Ace post ellipse (dans l'hypothèse qu'il aurait survécu) aurait progréssé et serait au dessus du niveau actuel de Sabo (et même si cela reste minime), plus fort que luffy (ce qui resterait inchangé). Car sinon expliquez moi pourquoi sa progression aurait été différente de celle de luffy, sabo, kidd, sanji, zorro etc... Concernant : Ace = Jinbei : Oui mais ça c'était avant même que lui et son équipage du spade se retrouve au service de Barbe Blanche. Donc cette conclusion peut très bien être fausse, Ace était peut être devenu plus fort. Maintenant vous allez me dire : ah ouais alors si il à évolué comment ça se fait qu'il se fait lyncher par BN ? Réponse : C'est Barbe Noire, ce n'est pas doflamingo, ce n'est ni Crocodile, ce n'est ni Mihawk etc... Dans son combat : premièrement il est surpris par l'attraction que permet le pouvoir de BN. Deuxièmement : ces flammes sont absorbés par le yami yami no mi, ce qui deviens un vrai atout pour BN. De plus il me semble il dit à Ace : que les ténèbres absorbent la lumière. Autrement dis : le fruit de Ace deviens innefficace, voire un point faible. A partir de là, il est enfermé à impel down, torturé etc... Donc on ne peut pas verifier une quelquonque evolution de sa part, ni sa force par rapport à d'autres. Et enfin il meurt face à Akainu, qui est peut être même plus fort que BN. Et rebellote : son fruit du feu est innefficace face au magma sans oublier que il est dans un état critique (anciennement torturé, séquelles contre Teach) Voila je crois que j'ai tout dis à peu pres. Ah et : Barbe Noire est devenu juste Empereur et Akainu est juste devenu l'Amiral en Chef. Bon, bon, bon... C'est du joli tout ça ! "Ace n'aurait pas été moins fort que Sabo après les 2 ans. Ace et Sabo (les Senpai) étaient beaucoup plus fort que luffy. Dans le flash back il est bien dit noir sur blanc que Ace à plus de victoires (à des combats singuliers) contre Sabo même si ce n'est qu'une légère avance, ça n'en reste pas moins une." Alors la fameuse avance c'est juste un seul combat, autant dire que les deux étaient égaux mais que Ace avait juste ce petit truc en plus, probablement son HDR. "Donc Ace post ellipse (dans l'hypothèse qu'il aurait survécu) aurait progréssé et serait au dessus du niveau actuel de Sabo (et même si cela reste minime), plus fort que luffy (ce qui resterait inchangé). Car sinon expliquez moi pourquoi sa progression aurait été différente de celle de luffy, sabo, kidd, sanji, zorro etc..." Voilà c'est un peu près ça. "Réponse : C'est Barbe Noire, ce n'est pas doflamingo, ce n'est ni Crocodile, ce n'est ni Mihawk etc... " Mouais tu ajoutes Doflamingo et Mihawk (surtout lui) dans le lot comme si c'étaient des Rookies n'abuses pas non plus, Doflamingo aurait maîtrisé Ace sans trop de problèmes et Mihawk lui aurait mis la fessée. "Dans son combat : premièrement il est surpris par l'attraction que permet le pouvoir de BN. Deuxièmement : ces flammes sont absorbés par le yami yami no mi, ce qui deviens un vrai atout pour BN. De plus il me semble il dit à Ace : que les ténèbres absorbent la lumière. Autrement dis : le fruit de Ace deviens innefficace, voire un point faible." Ouais la surprise ça fait parti du combat ce n'est pas une excuse. Il serait mort à cause de critère j'aurais pu comprendre car il n'aura pas pu déployer son plein potentiel dans l'histoire mais s'il a perdu c'est bien parce qu'il était plus faible que Barbe Noire point. "A partir de là, il est enfermé à impel down, torturé etc... Donc on ne peut pas verifier une quelquonque evolution de sa part, ni sa force par rapport à d'autres. Et enfin il meurt face à Akainu, qui est peut être même plus fort que BN. Et rebellote : son fruit du feu est innefficace face au magma sans oublier que il est dans un état critique (anciennement torturé, séquelles contre Teach)" Déjà son "état critique" n'a rien de critique il faut arrêter d'enjoliver les choses, il pétait la forme au moment ou Luffy l'a délivré, ensuite son état n'a influé ni sur son élément ni sur son échange de coups avec Akainu puisqu'il se résume à deux choses : L'infériorité de son élément sur celui d'Akainu et la destruction de ses organes. "Voila je crois que j'ai tout dis à peu pres. Ah et : Barbe Noire est devenu juste Empereur et Akainu est juste devenu l'Amiral en Chef." Oui et Zoro deviendra le meilleur sabreur au monde, Luffy deviendra le Roi des Pirates pourtant le premier s'est pris une correction d'Ener et le second de Crocodile, il s'est même fait battre par Ceasar ! Inadmissible pour le Roi des Pirates. Barbe Noire est''' devenu''' Empereur mais le Barbe Noire qui s'est battu contre Ace n'avait rien d'un Empereur nuance. "Contre Barbe Noire, les raisons de sont echec : fruit du démon neutralisé par BN, feu absorber par les ténèbres de teach : donc en gros : attaques de Ace "divisé" par 2 voire annulé par son fruit du démon = même résultat que contre Akainu." Il n'était juste pas assez fort c'est tout, Barbe Blanche s'est retrouvé dans la même situation et en un claquement de doigts à renversé la tendance. Le FdD esr efficace, il faut juste viser au bon endroit au lieu de taper en plein dans le Vortex de Barbe Noire. "Les 2 personnages qui l'ont battu "font partis" des personnages les plus puissants de One Piece. Ils sont au sommet de la hiérarchie." Pour Akainu c'était surement le cas, car dans la Marine il était certainement l'un (voir le) des plus forts de son camp, mais pour Barbe Noire il lui restait du chemin à parcourir il ne combattait même pas correctement, en témoignent les coups qu'il a reçu de Barbe Blanche et de Ace (surement une lacune due à un HDO inexistant). Ragondin : "Doflamingo s'est montré faible face a une pauvre attaque d'Aokiji " Doflamingo n'a rien montré du tout, il s'est juste fait geler par derrière alors qu'il se s'était pas engagé dans un combat pas de quoi en faire tout un foin ! Tu crois qu'Aokiji aurait réagi comment en se prenant un Overito dans le dos toi ? Contributeur : "Pq Ace aurait utilise le haki? De plus peut etre que le haki rend le corps de Ace touchable ms je ne suis pas sur pour cela " Et pourquoi il l'aurait alors qu'il ne l'a jamais montré et qu'il n'est désormais plus qu'une relique du passé ? Il ne l'a pas montré et il est mort => Il n'a plus rien d'autre à nous montrer jusqu'à preuve du contraire il va falloir se faire à l'idée ! Green : "Par contre si on prend Ace avant ellipse (donc sans évolution) -> Là oui, Sabo est plus fort logiquement et il en va de même pour Doflamingo." Ah bah tu es d'accord avec nous en faite ! "Ace à bien plus que le fluide, il à le haki des rois.....doflamingo est résistant c'est sûre. Mais d'un autre côté tu juge la résistance de Ace sur son seul combat face à Teach. Donc si on dit Ace Vs Doflamingo, c'est certainement pas : Ace Vs Barbe Noire." Il se tord de douleur après s'être pris un coup de poing de Barbe Noire et est à deux doigts de se retrouver par terre la nuque pétée après s'être pris un 2e coup, à côté Doflamingo s'est pris de multiples coups en Gear 4, avait les organes déchiquetés, des os cassés et ne s'est pas plaint d'une quelconque douleur il est beaucoup plus résistant c'est un fait. "Ace à bien plus que le fluide, il à le haki des rois....." En résumé il n'a rien. Il ne le maîtrise même pas en plus. "Je rajoute à cela : Le fruit du feu de Ace à été complétement neutralisé par les ténèbres de Barbe Noire, ces capacités ont été réduites, annulés et malgré tout ça, Ace le met dans un sale état ET résiste fortement. " Mouais... Barbe Noire s'est juste pris les lucioles de feu et les deux "barres" de feu de mémoire mais il s'est régénéré donc il n'a rien eu dans l'histoire il s'en sors très bien au final. "Pourtant les ténèbres absorbent la lumière. Ce qui signifie que les ténèbres l'emportent sur le feu d'où sa défaite. Ce qui revient à dire que Ace s'est battu avec un très grand handicap -> et là je juge sa résistance alors même qu'il est handicapé dans le combat." Ses ténèbres absorbent tout corps étranger provenant d'un FdD ce n'est pas une faiblesse due aux couleurs arrête d'en faire une particularité en défaveur d'Ace ! Quitte à aller plus loin dans ton délire la lumière est également la faiblesse des ténèbres ça n'a pas empêché le feu d'Ace de se faire engloutir. "Je n'invente rien. Je te dis que si tu me sors Doflamingo après 2 ans, ait au moins la bonté d'équilibrer le duel. Donc si c'est doflamingo apres 2 ans, prend Ace apres 2 ans. " Dans ce cas là soit clair et précise bien que tu parles d'un Ace imaginaire avant d'argumenter. "On est d'accord que le haki des rois est un le haki suprême comparé au HA et HO. Donc il est tout à fait normal de dire qu'il maîtrisait forcément les 3 hakis." Haki des Rois et Haki de l'Observation/Armement c'est deux domaines différents, maîtriser l'un ce n'est pas maîtriser l'autre. "Mais adulte il ne le maîtisait toujours pas t'en ai sûre ? On n'en sait rien. Sauf que logiquement il devrait pouvoir le maîtriser avec des années et des années... en 2 ans luffy à su le maîtriser donc bon (sachant que ace est plus fort que lui à ce moment)" Avec des personnes qui lui ont fait prendre conscience qu'il le possédait et le meilleur des profs. Qui a fait prendre conscience à Ace qu'il a utilisé le HDR tout petit ? Personne. Qui a entraîné Ace à le maîtriser ? Personne. "Parce que Oda ne montre pas tout d'un personnage alors les capacités de celui ci se limitent à ce qu'il nous montre ? Pas forcément, Oda peut choisir délibéremment de ne pas tout montrer." Sauf que ce personnage est mort, Oda peut décider de ne pas montrer certaines techniques ou un plein potentiel mais concernant la maîtrise du Haki (qui est plus que capital dans un combat) non. Chez Barbe Blanche Oda à tout montré => HDA/HDO/HDR/Force et probablement l'éveil mais en mode déguisé (une technique dans la masse qui avait recours à l'éveil je suppose). "De plus le hakis de l'armement n'est apparu qu'au moment de la guerre de marineford : aucun je dis bien aucun : personnages n'à utilsé le haki de l'armement avant la guerre." Mais tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre toi, je t'ai dis plus haut que la Haki avait été utilisé sur l'île des femmes et à Shabaondy ! La femme Kuja précise bien que c'est le Haki quand elle balance sa flèche enlève tes œillères mec ! "Je vois qu'une explication : Oda n'avait pas instauré ce type de haki pour faire face au logia. Du coup normal qu'on ne l'aurait pas vu l'utiliser. Mais là encore je dois spéculer. " Le mec à construit son histoire plusieurs années avant de la sortir (d'où le fait que tout soit parfaitement ficelé), il balance un concept d'intangibilité comme ça tu crois vraiment qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi au Haki qui est quand même LA base ? Le Haki c'est l'équivalent du Ki chez DBZ et de l'onde chez JoJo les deux sources d'inspiration d'Oda c'est juste impossible qu'il ait mis au point un pouvoir si important au chapitre 500 il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Le pseudo HDR de Shanks au tout début du manga c'était déjà un premier clin d’œil, puis vient le mantra d'Ener et coup de poing de Garp à Enies Lobby avec les réflexions d'Usopp etc. BlackSoldier : "Tout le monde a le fluide mais ne le maitrise pas forcement,rien que ce fait,efface ton "il a le hdr donc tout les fluides" Il y a même des vétérans dans le monde de One Piece qui connaissent très bien le Haki et qui savent qu'ils l'ont en eux, ça ne fait pas d'eux des utilisateurs du Haki pour autant. On ne va pas me faire croire que Crocodile et Moria ne connaissaient pas le Haki par exemple. Green : "Sachant que contre Teach, le haki ne à servait rien (logia de type particulier). Cela peut très bien expliquer "le pourquoi" Ace ne l'aurait pas utilisé tout simplement." Le Haki ne sert jamais à rien, au mieux il neutralise l'intangibilité au pire il amplifie les dégâts et permet de se protéger via une armure. Ou tu parles peut-être de la fausse intangibilité de Barbe Noire... La vérité c'est que si Oda avait voulu montrer qu'Ace maîtrisait le Haki il aurait très bien pu lui foutre Smoker ou Kisaru en face à sa libération or il ne l'a pas fait. "Concernant le hda j'ai oublié de précisé : "visible" et de combat avec ce haki face à un logia (par exemple)." Le blindage a été instauré après ellipse, le Haki de l'Armement c'est avant tout le Haki transparent. "ça c'est ton interprêtation des choses, peut être elle est vrai. Mais d'autre part je te le redis : Rien (mis à part ta façon de penser) ne prouve le contraire." Non ce n'est pas une interprétation il dit la vérité, c'est toi qui spécule et qui interprète tout à ta façon dans l'histoire pas lui. "Le combat contre Teach remonte au 45ème tome. Et avant ce tome, aucun personnage n'utilise le hda. Rayleight utilise le haki dans le tome 52 il me semble." Garp qui tape Luffy, Dragon qui saisit le bras de Smoker et probablement des personnages comme Mihawk qui utilisent le Haki en conjonction avec leurs attaques de façon transparente. "Tu m'as dit que Rayleight à appris le haki à luffy et donc que c'etait different. Mais Barbe Blanche n'à pas pû apprendre à Ace le haki tu crois ?" Ace était dans un premier temps CONTRE Barbe Blanche, il était souvent là à voguer à travers les mers avec son petit bateau et avait son FdD à développer là ou Luffy commençait vraiment à atteindre ses limites. Le FdD d'Ace se suffisait à lui-même : Puissance d'attaque et intangibilité. Là ou Luffy de boss en boss voyait l'efficacité de son FdD se réduire petit à petit. De plus au contraire de Rayleigh qui a consacré 1 an et demi de sa vie à Luffy Barbe Blanche était capitaine d'équipage pas professeur particulier ! "A ce propos, quelqun à vu Barbe Blanche utilisé le haki (koka) ?" Tu crois qu'il a shooté Akainu comment ? Et si tu parles du blindage personne ne l'a utilisé avant ellipse. "Tu vas me dire que le gars il traîne sur les mers depuis des lustres avec l'empereur le plus puissant qui soit dans le nouveau monde, et il ne serait pas parvenu à dévelloper le haki ? Tu délires je crois." Des lustres ?! Non c'est toi qui délire là. On parle d'Ace là pas de Marco et/ou Joz qui eux trainent depuis des lustres avec Barbe Blanche. "De plus que dis Barbe Blanche : Son but est de faire de Ace le Seigneur des Pirates. C'est que du moins Ace en avait le potentiel pour le devenir pour que Barbe Blanche dise ça. etc..." C'est un D., fils de son meilleur ami Gol D. Roger Roi des Pirates et ayant un fort potentiel => C'est tout naturellement qu'il a placé ses espoir en lui. Il l'appréciait beaucoup en plus d’où les réflexions lors de la guerre comme quoi Ace serait le chouchou de Barbe Blanche. "Les Vices amiraux ont tous le haki (ça été dis) mais pourtant t'en à vu beaucoup l'utiliser durant la guerre ? Donc c'est pareil pour Ace." Il y a deux types de preuves dans le manga : Les écrits ou les images. Ace n'a ni l'une ni l'autre donc évite de comparer son cas à celui des VA. "Jinbei se prend 2 coups par akainu oui. Et ace un pourquoi ? parce que il est dans un sale état à cause de son tour en prison. Et puis Jinbei est plus gros ça lui permet d'amortir les chocs ^^" C'est surtout qu'aucun organe vital n'a été touché. "Au contraire il y à certes "un penchant pour doflamingo mais regarde bien le sondage, ce n'est pas à l'unanimité" En même temps se baser sur un sondage... Quand il dit que le débat est clos il parle vis-à-vis du manga. "Je pense que vous sous-estimez Ace, il était quand même l'un des commandants de BB, il a mérité pour l'avoir cette place. En vous lisant, j'ai l'impression qu'Ace était le plus faible des principaux commandants de BB, quelque chose du genre Marco> Vista> Joz > Ace." Rectification Marco/Vista/Joz ont mérités leurs postes et les ont obtenu dans les règles de l'art (c'est à dire par l'âge et l’ancienneté) pas Ace, et de toute façon Joz/Marco/Vista sont pour moi bien plus fort qu'Ace, il n'y a que pour Vista que j'ai un léger doute à la limite. Contributeur : "Mais je pense quand même qu'Ace était au moins au niveau de Joz. Ensuite vous dites qu'Ace ne possède pas le haki, c'est probable vu qu'il ne l'a pas utilisé, mais la plupart des autres commandants le possèdent, alors pourquoi pas lui?" Les commandants dont tu parles viennent de l'ère Roger et étaient au premier rang lors des plus grosses batailles, ils n'ont plus rien à apprendre. Les comparer au petit jeunot qu'est Ace est un non-sens, c'est pas comme si on parlait des Supernovas là ! Netero : "Depuis le début Oda avait l'idée du haki, sinon pourquoi introduire des logias, s'il n'y avait pas le haki ils seraient invincibles, donc Oda avait l'idée du logia et du haki en même temps, ce que Oda n'avait peut-être pas en tête directement c'est le noircissement( koka), nous avions vu le haki sans le savoir: Shanks au premier chapitre, Ener et ses prélats, Shanks contre l'équipage de BB... " Exact ! Mais le principe était néanmoins là. Bon je retourne en hibernation A+ !